The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of poplar, botanically known as Populus canescans×Populus alba hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Curly Poplar’. This tree was discovered as a naturally occurring mutated sprout of an unnamed, unpatented poplar tree that grew in a cultivated area in Maryland. This tree produces high value curly-figured veneer. This new tree is currently growing in a cultivated area (a front yard) in Evanston, Ill. ‘Curly Poplar’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings and has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.